Build talk:Me/any JQ VoR Capper
derp, posting for a mate --Bio. 20:10, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Also couldn't get the new buffed stuff into PvP --Bio. 20:18, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Lower-case "a" in "/any". Know how to move pages? --'DANDY ^_^' -- 20:27, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :::thanks, forgot that. --Bio. 20:42, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::No wastrel's worry? Good aoe and good vs carriers. --Smity the Smith :::::Not finished my whole Optional/variant list yet, might update tomorrow --Bio. 22:52, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::How feature build :| --Bio. 15:20, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::looks ready for testing to me--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 08:20, June 28, 2010 (UTC) VoR can cap the shrine on it own, so no need for chaos storm on same shrine.--ValeV 14:04, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Use chaos during VoR's downtime, to cap the shrine faster, or to force kiting. Erring Ryft 20:36, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::useful for quarries--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:20, June 30, 2010 (UTC) So what's your build? I use wastrel0's worry, hex breaker and fall back. This build is hard for energy though.--ValeV 15:37, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :I like Complicate for those times when you see a Barrage Ranger camping the cliff at yellow; Ether Feast is a nice self-heal when you can't count on support and Dash or Storm Djinn's is fine for a speed boost. Erring Ryft 16:43, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Tag I'm not so sure this should be deleted without moving it to testing...It caps, it defends and it does both rather well. Since its CM, I think an IMS should definitely be at least one of the optionals and I'm deleting Mantra of Lightning since a shield is more than enough to keep you alive through a quarry. Erring Ryft 16:05, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :mantra was kinda used as energy pool near a quarry or rarely against elec eles. But i'll keep it away since Air ele's won't be popping up in this Meta --Bio. 16:35, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Also how do you feature a build, because there should be a spot around these times.(i tried featuring before but it failed somehow)--Bio. 16:37, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Uhhh... There's absolutely no synergy with Cry and VoR. The point of VoR is to let the enemies use their skills so that damage would incur, interrupting them as they do a skill is counter-intuitive to that goal. Honestly, though, rename this to Chaos Stormer; use Echo and CS, and a shrine literally goes down in seconds (using arcane echo with it can be very devastating too, but 2 CS's is enough). :I used to do that but kite is a great thing you know? VoR hurts on everything, cry interrupts everything, don't spam Cry with VoR... --Bio. 00:26, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Vote This is a great build and it just needs one more vote (and to get rid of abandoned tag). Smity 23:06, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :fix it please i suck at these :p--Bluetapeboy 23:37, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Update Overload and Unnatrul Sig have changed, maybe for the better I dunno--Demonxain 13:22, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, they till fine aslong you cast overload on the eles and cast unnatural on the correct times(just cast djin haste before unnatural will do aswell) --Bio. 00:19, August 31, 2010 (UTC) wasn't logged in ::Really just makes taking Shatter Delusions more worthwhileErring Ryft 07:31, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Nice build Very great build! I dropped Unnatural Signet. I dropped Unnatural Signet. I put in Wastrel's Worry and Wastrel's Demise. And some other skills which I'm still changing/playing with, to get a right build. For capping I usually take a mesmer as target. Then cast Chaos Storm and VoR, just like this build. If mesmers have cast most of their spells (Echo, Clumsiness and maybe shatter enchantment/power spike) you can begin to spam the Wastrel's's. Caps very fast. Only annoying thing left is scattering, but that's annoying with every build you use. ^^ XinerQu 17:40, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :except the vetted jq nukers--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:49, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::After 1,5 month i'm still using this build, but in lots of different variant.sDescribe the build. I am still not using Unnatural Signet, not very necassary. The build I use now is: prof=Me/N domi=12+1+3 inspi=9+1 fast=9+1Drainof Frustrationof RegretStormWorryDemiseFeastof Contempt/build Works awesome. Just cast VoR on the center guy (usually 1 of those 2 mesmers)> Now they usually cast Clumsiness, so you use that as your benefit to avoid interrupts and cast Chaos Storm. Then cast Wastrel's Demise. Usually they will cast Echo, try to interrupt it so wastrel's demise deals it's damage. Feel free to cast Wastrel's Worry also, as long as you interrupt any skills they use. (Short: VoR > Chaos Storm > Wastrel's Demise > Interrupt Echo and they should be death very fast. Ranger shrines take a little more casts: VoR > Chaos Storm. If lucky it'll kill them, if not try to kill them by interrupting them with Cry of Frustration and spamming Wastrel's Demise/Worry. Anyway, don't know how to put in small skillbar here, so feel free to change it to a small one. XinerQu 15:39, October 18, 2010 (UTC)